Rastleton Har-dii
Rastleton Har-dii was a Mandalorian tax collector for the Trade Federation. She was active in the last few decades of the old republic and survived through the rise of the empire. Appearance Rastleton wears a heavily modified suit of mandalorian armor. It is painted a very dark shade of purple, bordering on black. She wears a sand colored cloak over the armor to be able to blend better with large groups of people. When her helmet is visible, it looks very different from other helmets of its kind. It features a much more eye-centered visor, with no downward extension in the middle. It also has a very prominent neck guard extending from the lower jaw. These modifications make it appear much more like the helmets used by common stormtroopers than any helmet of mandalorian origin. The primary difference being that there is no mouth opening, and the visor extends between both eyes. On the rare occasions that she happens to be without her armor for whatever reason, she has a very angular face with dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. She has a tan complexion and an athletic/muscular build. Personality Rastleton is a professional. She likes to get her job done quickly and get paid so that she can spend her time on other things. This is one of the reasons she has such a reputation. She doesn't wait to get around the red tape. She makes things happen when she wants them to happen. She may seem almost droid-like at times when on the job, but there are certain situations that can break her focus very easily. For one, she is hopelessly flirtatious when it comes to attractive women. She once slept with her target's wife while he was escaping out the back exit. She also is completely incapable of fitting in with any kind of high-class lifestyle. She knows the etiquite, she simply can't get comfortable in formal situations. She also suffers from vertigo, or the fear of heights. She doesn't open up to people easily. She puts on a persona of being calm and collected that is almost impossible to breach. Only five people have ever seen the real her. The mask is so strong that not even she's certain what lies underneath. Whatever it is, it's far less fearless than she lets on. Ever since her encounter with Darth Drago, she gave a lot of thought into the concept of death. She often wonders what, if anything, comes after. These questions only increased when Drasilda died. She often thought of her Holocron as being her own method of surpassing death, a piece of her and Drago that would remain untouched throughout the centuries. She has a fondness for space travel. She likes the isolation of having no other living things for millions of kilometers in any direction, the feeling of having nothing to hide from anyone. History Rastleton Rastleton was born on mandalore to a warlord named Rohn Har-dii who wanted a son. She was raised as a boy, trained as a warrior. She quickly outpaced most of the boys her age. By the time she was 13 she was taking on grown men. When she was 15, her father sent her away to spend a month living in the lifeless tundra of hoth. She survived her right of passage and planned to return to mandalore. However, she was delayed when she was overcome by an irresistible compulsion to land on a nearby planet, Masoor. Once she landed she was quickly subdued by Darth Drago. Her ship was destoyed in the conflict. He attempted to transfer his mind and soul into her body, but was only successful at granting her his full set of memories before he died. She took Drago's Holocron with her and left Masoor using the Sith's own ship. Dragosia When she returned to Mandalore, she finished her training over the next five years. She also began to continue Drago's Holocron as her own, speaking to it almost every day. She left her homeworld and got a job working for the Trade Federation as a tax collector. By the time she was 30 years old she had developed quite a reputation for always getting her money, one way or another. People would often go to great lengths to try and get the Federation to send someone, anyone else instead of Rastleton, now going by the alias Dragosia. She started to work closely alongside Drasilda the Third when she was 25. The two became close friends and, after years of working together, Rastleton fell in love with her superior. Drasilda adopted an orphan daughter and named her Druue Transitora. When Drasilda discovered that the child was Force sensitive, she allowed Dragosia to train her daughter, knowing that Dragosia had the memories of a Sith Lord. The child spent much of her time travelling and training with Rastleton for the next several years. Unfortunately when Rastleton was 42 years old she made a fatal mistake on a job and got captured by the Hutts, along with a 12-year-old Druue. Drasilda traded herself to the Hutts in exchange for freeing the two captives, and Drasilda herself was made into a slave. When Rastleton tried to rescue her, Drasilda was killed by her masters. In Drasilda's final moments the two admitted their love for one another, and Drasilda gave Rastleton legal guardianship over Druue, their daughter. She continued to raise Druue and train her in the ways of the Force. She watched with pride as her daughter grew in power all throughout Druue's teenage years and all the way into adulthood. When Druue turned 21, Rastleton decided to give her Drago's old ship, Catharsis. Rastleton had been keeping it in a cargo area on her own ship throughout her entire career. Druue took Catharsis and set course for Masoor to finish her training in private and build her lightsaber. Rastleton watched her daughter leave with confidence that Drasilda would have been proud as well. Empirial Tax Collector When the Clone Wars started, Rastleton made it very clear that she wasn't willing to fight in the war. She continued her work as a tax collector up until the end of the war when it became clear that the Republic was going to win. She betrayed the Federation by revealing a key trade route to a Republic senator. That bought her a slot as a Republic tax collector mere days before the Republic was restructured into the Galactic Empire. She remained at her position all through the years that the Empire was in power. When the Death Star was finished being constructed, she was told to inspect the security proceedures onboard. She noted this as seeming odd since she had never been called on for security reasons in the past. She sent a package to Druue containing her Holocron before leaving on the mission. However, she never got the chance to investigate the motives of her superiors. The Death Star was destroyed with her onboard when she was 75 years old. Equipment Rastleton wears a full suit of heavily modified mandalorian armor. The helmet has been redesigned from the ground up for maximum explosive resistance. Her helmet also features a full HUD that can automatically recognize faces and voices from her surroundings, as well as identify and analyze potential threats during combat. This means that she effectively knows how to best counter any mass-manufactured equipment her opponent may have. Her helmet will also tell her how much ammunition she has left, as well as give her a visual representation of the built-in motion tracker her armor has. The missile featured on many similar suits of armor has been removed completely. This reduces the overall weight of the suit and also allows for easier use of her cloak to blend in with crowds. The jetpack has also been removed in favor of other equipment to fill the backpack slot. As far as weapons, Rastleton carries on her a pair of custom weapons of her own design. These weapons, instead of firing energy like a normal blaster, shoot small pieces of metal that have to be loaded into place through a revolving mechanism. Each weapon gets six shots before she has to load in a new cartridge, which doesn't take long due to her modified armor having an auto-reload system in the holster. The advantage these "revolvers" have over a standard blaster is that the projectiles move much faster, being too fast to even see with the human eye. Also, most energy shields are rendered useless against the entirely physical threat of the metal projectiles. The downside is the previously mentioned reload time, in addition to having to manufacture new projectiles between firefights. Rastleton's weapons are also notably louder when fired than even a very large blaster rifle, being more comparable in volume to a ship's cannon. She also often carries what she has dubbed as "virtual paper". It is a display screen that appears at first glance to be a completely ordinary piece of paper. She can make it display a variety of pre-determined images. It can store up to 36 different images at a time that can be switched between exclusively by her own voice command. This can be used for many kinds of false identification across the galaxy. The digital paper also has a thin strip of fabric that, if removed, releases a cloud of tranquilizer gas into the surrounding area, knocking everyone without a helmet unconscious in a matter of seconds. This can be useful when she is threatened as the digital paper appears at first glance to simply be her identification. Abilities Rastleton is of above average strength. She is a reasonably good aim with a blaster, a much better aim with her revolvers. She has a talent for investigation. She's especially good at finding people who don't want to be found. She also is very skilled at research. One of her most notable talents is manipulation. She's very good at coaxing information out of people or convincing them to do things for her. She's also very knowledgeable about the interfaces of many exotic kinds of technology that most people might not even know exist. Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Characters Category:Fanon